Corporate Romance - The Cave
by cainstiels
Summary: Meg visits Castiel's office for a little down time. For Megstiel Week 2014 Corporate Romance AU. PWP. NSFW. I know absolutely nothing about editing jobs so I guessed and I'll have to research later.


"Zachariah!" Castiel didn't know how long he's been screaming his co editors's name, only that it was taking him an unusually long amount of time to get a damn coffee.

The open office door let him look out a little bit to see other employees passing by, even Anna stopped by to hand in her designs and Balthazar was chatting with someone Castiel couldn't see. General, dull day, and the more he thought about it the more he envied wherever Zachariah ran off too. Lucky bastard, sticking me with all the work.

Stretching his legs out under his desk he sighed and went over Anna's designs for a new lesbian romance novel, raising an eyebrow at one of the characters who just so happened to look just like her wife. Not that he had anything he could say about it, he was guilty of using himself and his own spouse as models for a few romance covers when he was still in graphic design. There were a couple regular covers, a few not-safe-for-work BDSM sketches that he scrapped right away, and with his chin in her hand he flipped the one she labeled as her personal favorite with a sticky note, raising an eyebrow and pausing to push his glasses back up his nose.

He loved his job but at times he hated having to sit here and approve designs. He was a graphic designer and an artist at heart and he missed being able to draw and quite honestly he was almost regretting his promotion.

flipping through the last cover he sighed, pulling off his glasses and wiping at his face. It was already a long day and he'd give anything for stress release.

"Clarence?" a soft voice whispered and Castiel looked up to see Meg, wrapped up in a huge tan coat and leaning against the door frame to his office. "You busy?"

"I little bit. What do you need?"

"Just thought you could use a break," she looked around. "Where's Zach?"

"He said getting coffee. Knowing him, he's fucking around and getting nothing done just so I can deal with all of this," he lifted up the paper work to show her and she gave a nod.

"He is a bit of an asshole, huh?"

"Mmm," he replied looking back down at his work. He heard her clear her throat and went to ask her when she really needed when he noticed what she was wearing. "Is…is that my coat?"

"What do you think?" she smirked, shutting the door behind her. Castiel eyed her, watching her move so slowly before she unbuttoned the brown buttons and let the coat fall to her feet. Dressed in deep red lingerie, she winked at him and Castiel swallowed, thanking God that the shades had been pulled over the windows beforehand.

"I…"

"Don't hold out on me, Castiel. Do you have any fucking idea how hard it was to get in like this? And your coat smells."

"You did that for me?"

"No, for Zachariah," she muttered sarcastically, walking slowly over to his desk and leaning over, showing him her breasts and she watches as his eyes opened wide. "Ever fuck in an office before?"

"I told you, you were my…first," he replied, completely distracted and Meg smiled wide. "I…you want to do this here? Now?"

"Told everyone you'd be busy, and with Zach gone and Lucifer letting me off early to 'check on the baby'…," her eyes flicked to the empty desk at the other side of the office, "…we can have a little fun."

Feeling a hard lump in his throat he watched her, more panicked that someone would see them than anything, and he moaned when she straddled his lap, Castiel's cock already hard under his trousers and she pulled lightly at his tie.

"Kiss me, Castiel. No one can see you," she assured him and he obeyed, leaning up to press his mouth against her collar, and she laughed, feeling him let go and touch her like he did at home. Her husband moaned under her and she felt him trail his fingers over the soft, silky panties she wore and he tugged at her stockings. "That's my boy, letting it all out."

She felt him lift himself, shedding off his jacket and she worked at unbuttoning his shirt, tie already thrown on Zachariah's desk and she laughed against his lips when she could finally drag her nails over his chest, eyes on the strip of tattooing he had there across his side, Enochian words from back in his religious studies days. That tattoo had always been her favorite thing, so unlike Castiel that she didn't believe him when he said he wasn't drunk when he got it.

"You ready?"

"Always ready for you."

"Good boy," she murmured, undoing his belt and yanking it through the hoops, Castiel's face pressed between her breasts and a low moan vibrating though his body. He felt her unzip his pants, letting her do what she wanted to him as he grazed his teeth over her skin, tongue lapping at her breast and eyes shut closed as he felt himself spring free.

"Are you a good boy, Clarence?" she asked him, toying with his cock in her hand and moving the other to brush at her clit.

"I…am," he moaned, feeling her touch him and he moved his hands from her sides to pull at her panties. "Meg, please."

"What do you want Clarence?" she asked him, still running her fingers over him and bringing her other hand over his cock. "You need to tell me."

"I want you," he said, lifting her from his lap to lay her back on his desk, yanking down her panties and crawling over her to kiss her.

He tasted cinnamon gum and mint and he groaned as he lifted himself on the desk too, towering over her and lowering his hand to cunt, feeling her finger tips plucking at the sleeves of his white dress shirt that was barely hanging off him.

Untangling his legs from his pants he, kissed her again, tasting everything about her before asking her permission and sinking into her, feeling a welcoming sensation around his cock and he shuddered. meg rolled her head back, groaning and whispering his name as he awkwardly balanced on his desk and thrust into her, listing to her noises and so focused on pleasing her that he almost forgot where he was.

He felt nails in his hair and on his chest and he hissed when she tightened around him, taking him in deeper and shivering at the cold air that touched her sweat slicked skin.

He felt her shaking hands pull his glasses from his face and he brushed his stubbled jaw over her cheek, each thrust causing the rough hair to burn a little as he rubbed over her.

"I'm…going to…"

"Me too, Cas."

He was startled with how loud they both came and almost instantly they both clamped a hand over each other's mouths, Castiel jerking a few times and Meg rolling her eyes so far they almost looked pure white, giving in to the pleasure that had them both rolling through aftershocks and Castiel sagged on top of Meg, feeling her pat his cheek affectionately.

"Good boy."

"Thank you."

"We've been married six years Castiel, stop thanking me after sex."

"I just want you to know I appreciate you."

"I think what you did was good enough."

The heat felt to comfortable and Castiel wrapped his arms around her slim body, not caring that half his paper work was on the floor and that his glasses were probably the thing that was crushed in his hands. He felt her run her hands over his back and he felt content enough just to let her rest with him.

The sudden sound of knocking, however, and the door opening and seeing Zachariah staring at them, mouth open and only letting out a low, confused and shocked sound.

"Close the door!" Meg yelled and Zach slammed it shut, covering his eyes.

"Do you have to do that here?!"

"Close the fucking door outside you idiot!" Meg was yelling at him and Castiel was trying hard not to look directly at his co-editor.

"I just needed to pick up some work!"

"Shoulda thought about that before walking into an office!"

"It's my office!"

Quietly snatching his coat off the floor, Castiel handed it to Meg and scooped up his jacket to cover himself. "I am…"

"Don't apologize to him Clarence," Meg grumbled, dressing herself under the coat and plant a kiss on his head. "I'll be home, and I'll finish tearing you apart when you get back," she said loudly, glaring at Zachariah.

Red faced he watched her leave, smacking Zachariah on her way out and his friend cleared his throat. "Want…want a sandwich? Naomi made extras and…"

"Just…give me some time," Castiel covered his face. "Please."

Watching Zachariah slowly leave the office, Castiel sighed and dressed himself as quickly as he could, almost not noticing the panties Meg left in plan sight on his desk.


End file.
